


Reineke

by UlsPi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adult Red Riding Hood, Alternate Universe, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Undressing, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlsPi/pseuds/UlsPi
Summary: If you have no need of it," said Aziraphale opening Crowley's shirt, "then it's a pitiful waste of such beautiful clothes.""All the better to tempt you with, angel."Aziraphale pulled off Crowley's shirt and threw it into the fire without taking his eyes off of the hunter."So lean, my dear, so… sensitive," Aziraphale's breath ghosted over Crowley's clavicles making him gasp."All the better to tempt you with, angel." The blond chuckled and got rid off his own shirt.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	Reineke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/gifts).

> Given to chamyl for their kind words. Yesterday I was having a self-loathing episode and deleted a third of my fics. I'm apologising to everyone who's missing some of my stories. They needed to GROW BETTAH!
> 
> This fic is inspired by Angela Carter's "The company of Wolves". A fair warning, there's a human into an inanimate object transformation, but the human had it coming. Justice!

Michael said, "Take these books to Gabriel. He needs them more than you." Aziraphale smiled and obliged. He put his white cloak on and covered his head with the hood. On his way to the forest, the old woman who sold flowers greeted him and Aziraphale stopped to chat with her a little.

"Through the forest? Aziraphale, you can't be serious! That huge fox has been seen again, and I can't believe Michael sent you through the forest to Gabriel."

"It's alright, dear, I know the forest well enough. I'm definitely seen there more often than the fox."

The woman shook her head and gave Aziraphale a white salvia.

"Thank you," he bowed, "for thinking of me."

"Take care," she replied. 

Aziraphale went on and met his good friend, the young book-binder. She was returning from the market and Aziraphale offered to help her with her purchases. 

"Unbelievable. The fox has returned, and Michael is sending you through the forest." The book-binder frowned.

"Really, my dear, I know the forest well, I spend so much time there."

"You spend so much time there because you only can read there."

"It's not true, my friend. Besides, someone needs to bring firewood."

"Someone is always you, Aziraphale. Your siblings are too cowardly to walk in the forest even if the fox is not in sight. But I think he is always lurking, you know? Do be careful."

"Of course, my dear. Thank you."

Aziraphale went on and right by the edge of the forest met four children that often played here, but only Aziraphale would venture deeper and farther, and he was genuinely happy that his lack of fear made his family even more respected and certainly wealthier. The firewood Aziraphale brought into the village had always been the best, and the youth was strong enough to bring much more firewood than his family might have needed.

"They say the fox has been seen. We want to see it too," said one of the children and winked at Aziraphale.

"I surely hope not, dear Adam."

"They say Michael sent you to Gabriel," said Adam's friend, a smart and serene girl.

"Indeed, Pepper, dear girl." 

"Be careful. They say the fox is swallowing people alive."

"Then I feel sorry for his stomach." Aziraphale laughed and walked into the forest. He knew it by heart and he wasn't afraid of the fox. If anything he would very much like to meet him.

He kept walking for a while, until he reached a creek and sat down for a drink of water and a minute of rest. It wouldn't do him any good to keep Gabriel waiting, besides he would never let Aziraphale stay the night, but Aziraphale loved walking here after sunset and was looking forward to the night stroll between familiar trees. The forest was unusually quiet, the trees shaking as if in fear, yet Aziraphale knew that those were shivers of pleasure. Someone loved them so much they trembled with it. Aziraphale let out a sigh, got up and saw the fox across the creek. He looked at Aziraphale, head tilted to the side, eyes glowing like the friendliest fire. 

Aziraphale bowed. The fox raised an eyebrow. All things looked a bit like humans to Aziraphale, so he wasn't surprised to see that expression on the fox. 

"Curious thing, aren't you, my dear? And gorgeous too, if I may say so… I'm afraid I have to be on my way, but I'd love to meet you again." He waved goodbye to the fox and kept walking. He caught a glimpse of the fox's tail and a silver spark of the fur on his chest and paws. 

"Decided to accompany me, my dear?" Aziraphale asked kindly. "That's pleasant. If only we could talk…"

Such request must have offended the fox, and he disappeared, so for a few hours Aziraphale was alone. Then he heard rustling of fallen leaves, slow and careful steps and briskly turned around to see a tall handsome man with long copper hair and tinted shades covering his eyes. The man was leaning on a tree, his arms crossed on his chest, long legs crossed at the ankles, a small wicked grin on his thin lips. 

"Hello. Didn't see you there," said Aziraphale.

"Couldn't have seen me, angel, if I'm behind you," replied the man and stepped forward. Aziraphale took a step towards him too.

"You are right. What are you doing so far in the woods?"

"I'm a hunter, angel, so I'm hunting. What about you? You bring firewood to your village, don't you? Isn't it too far to carry something heavy back?"

"I don't believe we've met. But again, you're a hunter, you do need to hide."

"We have met, angel. You haven't met me. I've seen you many times around here, half-naked, concentrated on your work or another book."

"Such a pity we've never talked," Aziraphale smiled pleasantly.

"Pity indeed. Mind if I walk with you? See, they say the fox has been spotted, and I'd hate you to be attacked."

"I guess we'll just have to keep talking while we have the chance. I'm sure the fox would choose me to swallow whole. You are too thin, my dear, to lure such a vicious predator."

"Am I now?" The stranger grinned. "What's your name, angel?"

"Aziraphale."

"Pleasure. I'm Crowley." He extended his hand and Aziraphale readily shook it. 

"The pleasure is mine. Shall we then?"

"Lead the way, angel. Where are you headed?"

"To Gabriel. Michael asked me to bring him some books."

"Who are those people?"

"Michael is my elder sister, and Gabriel is my elder brother. He is a renowned scholar and has much more need of the books than I do."

"You don't seem to believe it, angel."

"Probably because I don't," admitted Aziraphale with a laugh. "But Gabriel is indeed a scholar, and I am not, so it's only logical that he must need the books."

"Why are you not a scholar, angel?"

"Well, my dear, someone has to provide for the family. My sister is busy enough with the housework, and Gabriel, although handsome and well-built, is of poor health. That's why he moved away from us."

"The fox might eat him. Heard he's seen much more often on the other side of the forest."

"God, I hope not, Crowley. The world would lose so much if Gabriel were to die."

"And would you gain something?"

"No, I don't think I will. My dear, you're going too fast for me. I'm not as lean as you."

"You know, Aziraphale, I have an offer for you. An arrangement of sorts."

"I'm all ears," replied Aziraphale and took the hood off of his head, looking at his companion openly with his clear blue eyes.

"If I get to Gabriel's house first, you will give me a kiss. If you get to Gabriel's house first, you decide what you get from me."

Aziraphale stopped and considered the offer.

"If I get there first, I want you to hunt the fox for me and bring me his beautiful skin."

The hunter grinned.

"Deal, angel. See you."

Aziraphale chuckled and then proceeded to walk much slower than was necessary or even comfortable for him, but he dearly wanted to kiss the handsome hunter and he wished the fox no harm. He circled around the trees he particularly liked, sat down to take a sip from his flask more often than he was thirsty and was just about to make a stop to eat his delicious lunch when he saw a wolf impaled on antlers of a deer. The wounded deer had bled to death and the wolf must have died the moment the antlers pierced it. A few steps from the gruesome sight Aziraphale saw a few wolf cubs, howling quietly and shivering with fear and cold. 

"You poor darlings… Well, I guess I'll have to take care of you, at least for now. I'll check on you on my way back."

He took off his warm woollen cloak and wrapped it around the cubs, then he opened his bag and took out his lunch, a finely sliced smoked ham, a chicken, quarter of cheddar and some apples and pears.

"Here, my dears. Just don't fight over it." He carefully fed the young wolves with meats and cheese and ate an apple himself. Then he made a small well in the ground with his hands and lined it with fresh maple leaves. Michael never believed he cut the wood himself, for his hands were, although undoubtedly strong, too soft and gentle to the touch. Michael had no knowledge of gloves since she wouldn't leave her house during winter. Aziraphale poured water from his flask into the well, considered something for a moment and added some more water from his second, smaller flask.

"There. Now you're all settled. Just don't move too much, or the cloak will fall. I'll see you soon."

He kept walking, trailing even farther from his path to where he knew there were some walnut trees. Aziraphale felt peckish. He was used to scrumptious meals he prepared himself, Michael being adamant that they couldn't afford a cook. Gathering the nuts he heard rustling behind him and pouted. He was rather disappointed.

"Crowley! I wasn't expecting to see you so far off the path. Care to share these nuts with me?" Aziraphale smiled, taking a good look at the hunter. He would be disappointed to win the bet and endanger the fox.

"I remember you had a warm cloak and your bag smelled so delicious, Aziraphale. What happened to your warm garment, the ham and chicken and cheese that you are looking for nuts?"

"Oh you see, my dear, I found a litter of orphaned cubs and shared my lunch with them." 

"Shared or gave it away?" Asked Crowley, somewhat fierce.

"Gave away the cloak. Shared the food. I still have some apples and pears. Do you like pears?"

"I don't. It's still a long way to Gabriel's house, and there's a whole way back. You're going to be cold, hungry, tired and might get lost."

"But I won't die. They would have, had I not given them food. Their mother died trying to get them some."

Crowley's face softened. He walked closer to Aziraphale and suddenly circled around him, moving gracefully and swiftly, his hips swaying, his eyes, still hidden, trained on Aziraphale.

"Careful, angel. What if once you are lost the fox will eat you?"

"By the looks of it, my dear, the fox will be on the run for his life. You are in no hurry, which makes me think you find the idea of my kiss disagreeable. At least the fox will swallow me." Aziraphale smirked. Crowley opened his mouth and let out a series of strange noises.

"You are very peculiar, angel."

"I've been told so."

"What else have you been told?" Crowley stopped circling around him and stood so close to Aziraphale his breath was caressing the other man's face. Aziraphale appeared to be sadder.

"That I'm too pudgy for any human to desire me. Too soft to be considered handsome… That I'm a bookworm and let my family use me as they see fit."

"And do you agree with any of it, angel?"

"Seeing that you don't seem to want to make haste and win my kiss, I do agree. As for my family, it's my duty to provide for them."

"Well, angel, time to prove you wrong on all accounts." The hunter disappeared yet again.

It was getting dark, all the more so because of the thick canopy of leaves over Aziraphale's head. He wasn't cold yet, and he wouldn't be if he walked fast enough. Crowley didn't want his kiss and for all his swagger he might not be able to catch the fox. Generations of hunters failed to catch him, and Crowley couldn't have possibly been much better than any of them. The whole arrangement now seemed too silly to even tell his friends about, let alone Michael or Gabriel. 

The long walk calmed Aziraphale's worries and woes. He felt at home here, in his Eden, where every little leaf and each tiny earthworm carried more stories than any book could have. The forest had food and water for him, and unlike the original Eden was inviting and welcoming, tempting even. He'd make a fine fox himself, he thought. He'd be big, elegant, as white as his blond hair, with furry tail, soft and soundless steps. He'd hunt carefully, he'd find a friend, someone to share his life with, the red fox with silver chest and silver paws. Those dreams brought him happiness, as they always did, and with a smile he turned to the path leading to Gabriel's house. Its windows appeared friendlier than usual, the fire burning brighter. Aziraphale grew worried - Gabriel was avaricious, he wouldn't use more wood than he needed to stay warm sitting in his room. Aziraphale made haste, didn't even knock and ran into the cozy living room. Fire was ablaze in the inglenook, and by the fire sat Crowley. 

"There you are, angel," he said, turning his head to Aziraphale and licking his lips and teeth with long, sinuous tongue. Fire crackled timidly, Crowley growled at it and the flames squealed with fear and returned to their pleasant sputtering, snapping and sizzling. 

"Where is my brother?"

Crowley smiled and licked his lips again. 

"Where is my brother, Crowley?"

The flames danced on the hunter's pale freckled face, for a moment his face seemed to be covered with fox fur and his teeth grew longer and the sharp nose elongated even more as the pointed ears crawled up his head… Aziraphale shook the vision off, concentrated on his reflection in Crowley's glasses trying to make out the man's eyes behind them.

"Where is my brother?"

"In the fire, angel."

"You… burnt him?"

"I swallowed him whole, angel, his soul I mean. As for his body… I turned it into fire. Gabriel's soul was bitter and envious and greedy. I had to throw up, I'm sorry to admit. He's alive, angel. He'll burn for as long as he was meant to live. Now, where were we?" Crowley took a step closer to Aziraphale.

"Such a beautiful angel you are, Aziraphale… Just the right companion for me, aren't you?"

Aziraphale took an indecisive step back.

"You must be freezing, angel. Take off your clothes, your brother will eat them."

Aziraphale heard his heart beating against his ribs, enchanted and scared, tempted and unshakeable, all at once. He gingerly took off his scarf, moved closer to the fire and tossed it into the flames.

"Good angel." Crowley touched Aziraphale's throat with the tips of his fingers.

"You too, my dear."

Crowley grinned, triumphant. "Care to help me, angel?" 

"Only live to serve," answered Aziraphale and roughly took off Crowley's scarf.

"Into the fire, my angel, everything into the fire. Your brother is hungry, and I will give you new clothes, fine furs and soft paws and sharp claws… As for me, I don't need any of it."

"If you have no need of it," said Aziraphale opening Crowley's shirt, "then it's a pitiful waste of such beautiful clothes."

"All the better to tempt you with, angel."

Aziraphale pulled off Crowley's shirt and threw it into the fire without taking his eyes off of the hunter. 

"So lean, my dear, so… sensitive," Aziraphale's breath ghosted over Crowley's clavicles making him gasp.

"All the better to tempt you with, angel." The blond chuckled and got rid off his own shirt. 

"Now, you are a sight, Aziraphale. I should have turned him into a rat for ever making you doubt your beauty." Crowley's fingers traced a path from Aziraphale's neck to his navel, over his tummy and returned to his shoulders. Aziraphale untied Crowley's breeches, helped him out of his boots and quickly disrobed the hunter.

"You have beautiful legs, my dear," said Aziraphale ignoring Crowley's erection.

"All the better to tempt you with, angel." 

He stood up and touched Crowley's jaw, brushed his thumb over Crowley's lips, opening them.

"Such scary, carnivorous teeth, my dear."

"All the better to eat you with, angel," said Crowley and helped Aziraphale out of his breeches and boots. Kneeling in front of his love, Crowley looked up. Aziraphale grinned, gently held Crowley's chin between his thumb and index finger, took Crowley's glasses off and threw them to his brother. He leaned down pressing a kiss he owed to the hunter on his lips. Then he straightened up and said, "Eat."

Crowley laughed and took Aziraphale into his mouth. The fire let out a sound remotely reminding Aziraphale of his brother's dismissive remarks, and Crowley snapped his fingers. Immediately a heavy iron screen appeared in the fireplace and the flames hissed from behind it. Neither Crowley nor Aziraphale spared them another thought. Crowley's clawed hands held onto Aziraphale's plush thighs caressing, then digging in. Aziraphale moaned, buried his fingers in Crowley's copper hair, tenderly touched his hollowed cheeks. The forest chanted and sang behind the windows, coming to life again, nocturnal animals and birds moved, scattered, ran, flew and hunted in the dark, as their king claimed his betrothed.

***

The following afternoon half the village burst into Gabriel's house. It was empty, fire was crackling behind red-hot screen, and through the floor in front of the fire, tearing an old carpet, blue salvia was growing.

***

Adam and Pepper stood by the edge of the forest holding hands. 

"It's been a year," said Adam sadly.

"Telling you, he's not dead. I saw him the other day, but you'll have to see to believe me. Look." She pointed into the forest and Adam saw there a white fox with kind blue eyes and behind him another, the red one with silver chest and paws.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. White salvia means "I think of you", blue salvia, "forever mine".  
Oh, and I have Tumblr now. Feels like Aziraphale being faced with Velvet Underground. I'm ulspi there too


End file.
